


Du gehörst zur Familie

by Karlchen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Christmas Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Love, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), catradora
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlchen/pseuds/Karlchen
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Du gehörst zur Familie

„Adora!“ Knurrend saß Catra auf dem Boden und rieb sich die schmerzende Seite, als ihre Freundin aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr und verwirrt zu der Kleineren hinunter sah.  
„Könntest du bitte aufhören, mich jeden Morgen aus dem Bett zu treten?“  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir ein größeres Bett brauchen. Du willst das nicht.“ Über Adoras Lippen huschte ein übertrumpfendes Grinsen, während die Braunhaarige ihre Arme verschränkte und schmollend zur Seite blickte.  
„Komm schon, ich helfe dir hoch“, gab Adora belustigt von sich und hielt ihre Hand an dem Bett herunter, damit Catra diese annehmen konnte. Mit einem Schnaufen schob sie die Hand von sich weg und stand aus eigener Kraft auf, nur um sich im nächsten Moment doch neben Adora auf die Matratze zu setzen, wenn auch mit etwas Abstand.  
Adora ließ sich von dem Abstand wenig beeindrucken und lehnte sich zur Seite, damit sie mit ihrer Schulter gegen die ihrer Freundin stoßen konnte.  
„Hey, jetzt hör auf zu schmollen”, sagte Adora neckend, bevor sie sich schon lachend auf ihrem Rücken befand, während ihre Arme neben ihrem Kopf in die Matratze gedrückt wurden.  
Auf Adoras Wangen legte sich ein leichter Rotton, als sie realisierte, wie nah Catra ihr eigentlich gerade war. Es fehlte vielleicht nur ein Zentimeter, bis ihre Nasen sich berühren würden.  
„Catra, -“  
„Guten Morgen~“  
Erschrocken setzte Adora sich im Affekt auf und stieß Catra dabei reflexartig von sich. Fauchend fand diese sich erneuter schneller auf dem Boden, als ihr lieb war.  
„GLIMMER!“ Im Chor ertönte der Name der Jüngsten.  
„Was zur Hölle machst du hier?!“ Man hörte deutlich heraus, dass Adora Probleme damit hatte ihren Herzschlag wieder in einen normalen Rhythmus zu bekommen. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln, wenn plötzlich jemand auf ihrem Bett saß, der in dieser Situation definitiv nicht dort sitzen sollte.  
„Ich hole euch ab, vergessen? Wir gehen in den Wald und suchen einen Baum aus!“ Man konnte die Euphorie der Jüngeren schon fast spüren.  
„Mein Gott, kannst du nicht wie eine NORMALE Person an der Tür klopfen?“ brummte Catra, während sie sich schwerfällig vom Boden erhob und dieses Mal ihre andere Seite rieb. Sie sah an sich herunter und zog ihr Shirt hoch, um zu begutachten, ob der Morgen Spuren auf ihr hinterlassen würde. „Selbst in der Schreckenszone hatte ich weniger blaue Flecken als hier!“  
Glimmer schien von der Szene wenig beeindruckt und wandte sich wieder an die Blonde, die ebenso wenig davon begeistert war wie Catra, dass ihr ‚Besuch‘ so plötzlich bei ihnen saß.  
„Auch wenn ich Catra nicht oft zustimme, aber du kannst hier nicht einfach so reinplatzen, Glimmer! Wir hätten…“ Adoras Wangen besaßen noch immer einen verdächtigen Schimmer. „...was auch immer machen können“, beendete sie ihren Satz in sich hinein nuschelnd.  
„Quatsch! Das hätte ich gehört. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich sonst reingekommen wäre.“  
„Das heißt, du hast uns vorher auch noch belauscht?“, wollte Adora ungläubig wissen.  
„So würde ich das jetzt nicht unbedingt nennen.“ Glimmer machte eine kurze Pause. „Okay, doch genau das trifft es.“  
Catra ballte ihre Hände zusammen und wandte ihren Blick gen Decke, während sie zwanghaft versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Leg dein Fell wieder an, Catra. Das Frühstück ist fertig, wir warten auf euch.“ Glimmer hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände, konnte aber weiterhin nicht aufhören, zu grinsen.  
„Das ist nicht lustig, Glitzer!“  
Gerade als Catra einen Schritt auf Glimmer zugehen wollte, hatte die Rosahaarige sich schon wieder in Luft aufgelöst.  
„Ich bringe sie um! Dieses Mal wirklich!“ Catras Schwanz zuckte verärgert hin und her.  
Adora schob die Decke von ihren Füßen, bevor sie aufstand.  
„Ich rede nochmal mit ihr, okay?“ Adoras Hände umschlossen die der Braunhaarigen, während sie sich vor sie stellte und sanft ihre Stirn an die der Anderen legte, um sie zuckersüß anzuschauen.  
„Adora, ich meine das ernst. Wenn Glitzer nicht damit aufhört, ziehe ich aus! Lieber schlafe ich wieder in der Schreckenszone. Da muss ich nicht die ganze Zeit Angst haben, dass sich jemand neben mir teleportiert, während ich gerade andere Pläne habe.“ Sofort stockte die Braunhaarige, als sie die Worte realisierte, die sie so gar nicht hatte aussprechen wollen.  
„Ist das so, ja?~“  
Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben drehte Catra ihren Kopf weg und versuchte dadurch die Röte zu verbergen, die sich prompt auf ihre Wangen gelegt hatte.  
„Ich hatte auch andere Pläne“, flüsterte Adora in Catras Ohr, bevor sie sich an ihrer Gesichtshälfte zum Hals herunter küsste.  
Aus Catras Kehle stieg ein tiefes Schnurren, während sie genießend die Augen schloss.  
„Catra...“, murmelte Adora und stoppte in ihrem Tun, während sie die Andere etwas von sich schob und wartete, bis diese sie ansah.  
Unzufrieden seufzte die Braunhaarige. „Ja ja.“ Sie verdrehte ihre Augen frustriert. „Die anderen warten auf uns, wir sollten uns anziehen – bla bla.“  
„Wir haben noch oft genug Zeit.“ Entschuldigend küsste Adora sie sanft, bevor sie zu dem Schrank ging und sowohl für sich, als auch für Catra Kleidung heraus holte und diese zu ihr warf.  
„Wir sollten sie nicht noch länger warten lassen.“

„Da seid ihr ja! Wir haben Ewigkeiten auf euch gewartet~“  
„Übertreib es nicht, Glitzer-“ Bevor Catra weiter reden konnte, legte Adora ihre Hand auf Catras Schulter und drückte diese kurz.  
„Am besten frühstücken wir jetzt einfach in Ruhe und gehen danach los, okay?“ Die Blonde wechselte ihren Blick von Catra zu Glimma, und wieder zurück. „Gut“, sagte sie, als sie keine Antwort von den beiden Angesprochenen bekam und dies einfach als tonlose Zustimmung abtat.  
Catras Gemüt beruhigte sich während des Frühstücks allmählich, sodass sie sich sogar am Gespräch beteiligte, welches sich am Tisch entwickelte.

„Müssen wir da wirklich raus?“ Catra stand skeptisch in den Türen des Schlosses, während ihr Blick am Himmel haftete, aus dem dicke, weiße Flocken herabrieselten. Das eine Mal Schnee in der nördlichen Eis-Region hatte ihr gereicht. Es war kalt, es war ungemütlich und vor allem war es nass. Plötzlich bekam Catra einen kleinen Schubs, sodass sie die Stufe herunter stolperte und sich gerade so noch fangen konnte, um nicht direkt in den Schnee zu fallen.  
„Du hast eine Jacke an, Catra. Stell dich nicht so an. Der Schnee wird dich nicht umbringen.“  
Perplex schaute sie zu Adora und zog ihre Kapuze demonstrativ enger um ihren Kopf zu.  
„Wasser ist Wasser“, brummte sie, während Adora belustigt an ihr vorbei ging und bei Bow und Glimmer stehen blieb.  
„Und was genau passiert jetzt?“, wollte die Braunhaarige wissen, als ihre Hand schon genommen wurde und sie sich mitten im Wald wieder fand. Vor Übelkeit sank sie auf den Boden und spürte direkt Adora an sich, die sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt hatte.  
„Könntet ihr mich bitte vorwarnen?“, jammerte Catra und drückte ihre Arme an den Bauch.  
Wenn es etwas gab, was sie mehr hasste als Wasser, dann war es definitiv das Teleportieren.  
„Sorry, Catra. Das war der schnellste Weg.“ Entschuldigend sah Glimmer zu der Braunhaarigen, die sich gerade von Adora hoch helfen ließ und wieder einen sicheren Stand fand.  
„Dann nehme ich das nächste Mal den Langsamen. Lieber laufe ich 3 Tage und Nächte“, murmelte sie.  
„Gut, wofür sind wir hier und… suchen einen Baum aus?“ Catra sprach die letzten Wort immitierend von Glimmer am Morgen.  
„Kurz vor oder wie heute, an Heiligabend, geht man einen Baum holen. Den schmückt man und legt für die Kinder Geschenke darunter. Kennst du das-“  
„Glimmer!“, wurde sie von Bow in ihrer Euphorie unterbrochen, der sie ernst ansah, bevor sie realisierte, dass Catra das gar nicht kennen konnte. Adora wusste von all dem auch nichts, bevor sie die Schreckenszone damals verlassen hatte.  
„Schon okay, Bow“, schmunzelte Catra.  
„Nein, kenne ich nicht“, antwortete sie dennoch auf Glimmers Frage.  
„Aber man schenkt sich etwas? So wie am Geburtstag?“ In der Schreckenszone war selbst der Geburtstag nur ein Tag wieder jeder Andere. Man wurde beglückwünscht und wenn man Glück hatte, bekam man die besser schmeckenden Nahrungsriegel.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal war Catra erschrocken darüber, wie unterschiedlich die Welten doch waren, obwohl diese kaum voneinander getrennt waren.  
„Komisch alles, oder?“, murmelte Adora neben ihr, die Catras Gedanken zu lesen schien.  
„Ich habe auch lange gebraucht, Catra. Es ist einfach so.. anders.“  
„Für uns war die Schreckenszone normal. Wir kannten nichts anderes. Dagegen ist diese Welt einfach so.. unwirklich.“ Catra wusste nicht, wie sie es sonst sagen sollte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sie wollte jetzt nicht an die Schreckenszone oder ihre verkorkste Kindheit denken.  
„Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Egal was mal war, ich bin froh, dass wir in eine andere Zukunft schauen können.“ Catra drehte ihren Kopf zu Adora und legte ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Lippen, welches von der Blonden erwidert wurde. „Sucht euch einen Baum aus, sonst werde ich noch gefühlsduselig.“

Adora hatte Catra schon viel über das Fest der Liebe erzählt und erklärt. Dennoch gab es noch so viel, was sie gefühlt noch nicht wusste. Sie liefen mit etwas Abstand hinter Bow und Glimmer, die die umstehenden Bäume genaustens inspizierten und darüber diskutierten, welcher es denn nun werden sollte.  
„Was ist mit dem?“, mischte sich die Braunhaarige irgendwann ein - die sich die Diskussion in dieser Eiseskälte einfach mehr anhören konnte oder wollte - und zeigte auf einen Baum ein paar Längen vor ihnen. Skeptisch sahen Bow und Glimmer von Catra zu dem Baum und gingen auf diesen zu.  
„Der ist perfekt!“, sagten beide zufrieden. Bow stellte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und reichte Catra das Beil, welches er hervor zog und die Schutzkappe entfernte.  
„Der erste Schlag gehört dir, du hast ihn gefunden.“

„Was? Nein, ich mache das nicht!“ Catra trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Das ist euer Ding. Also hab‘ Spaß.“  
Auch wenn Bow es nicht sagte, konnte man ihm ansehen, dass er sich freute den Baum schlagen zu dürfen und schlussendlich sichtbar zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit war.  
„Lasst uns nach Hause, es wird wirklich kalt.“ Glimmer erzitterte kurz und pustete sich in die Hände.  
„Ich gehe schon mal vor, macht euch keine Sorgen, ich finde den Weg.“ Catra hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie einfach zu Fuß gehen konnte, hatte die Rechnung aber ohne Adora gemacht, die sie bestimmend zurückzog, bevor Glimmer sie wieder zurück teleportierte. Wenigstens befanden sie sich direkt in dem Aufenthaltsraum, wo sich auch die Treppe zum Thron befand.

„Wirklich, Leute. Ich kann das nicht regelmäßig“, beklagte Catra sich, die von Adora fest in den Armen gehalten wurde, damit sie dieses Mal nicht zu Boden sackte, auch wenn sich gerade wirklich verlockend anhörte.  
„Keine Sorge, Catra. Du bist erlöst, zumindest vorerst.“  
„Wie gütig..“, brummte die Ältere, die sich langsam wieder fing und aus Adoras Griff wandte.  
Erstaunt drehte sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse und begutachtete den Raum. Überall hingen Girlanden und Lichterketten. Auf den Möbeln und stellenweise dem Boden befanden sich kleine Bäumchen, umgeben von Watte und Kunstschnee, sowie Wintertiere und vieles mehr, was Catra noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn“, murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den Anderen.

Während Bow und Adora versuchten den Baum in einen vernünftigen Stand zu bringen, verschwand Glimmer immer wieder und tauchte plötzlich mit neuen Dingen auf, die sie auf dem Boden abstellte.  
„Soll ich euch helfen?“, fragte Catra unbeholfen und schaute zu Adora und Bow, die hinter dem Baum hervor traten.  
„Du kannst anfangen die Kugeln an den Baum zu hängen“, sagte Glimmer, die kurz aufgetaucht war und auf die Kiste vor Catras Füßen deutete, bevor sie sich wieder in Luft auflöste.  
Die Braunhaarige beugte sich zu der Kiste herunter und hob eine von den besagten hoch.  
„Ähm- haben die eine bestimmte Reihenfolge, wo soll ich anfangen?“  
„Häng sie einfach auf, irgendwohin.“  
Verwirrt stand Catra mit ihrer Kugel in der Hand vor dem Baum. Das machte keinen Sinn. Wieso sollte man das tun, ohne System?  
„So schwer ist das nicht~“, kicherte Adora, die dicht hinter sie getreten war, schob sie dabei an den Baum heran und hob Catras Arm hoch, damit sie die erste Kugel anhängen konnte.  
„Sehr gut~“, lachend drückte sie ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange und entfernte sich dann von ihr, um selbst ein paar Kugeln in die Hände zu nehmen. Catra schnaubte unzufrieden. Wie gerne hätte sie sich gerade einfach ein wenig nach hinten gelehnt und die Nähe der Blonden genossen.  
Neben den Kugeln fand auch eine Lichterkette ihren Platz zwischen den Ästen und am Ende schauten die 4 erfolgreich auf ihren Baum, der in den verschiedensten Farben erstrahlte und somit einen kompletten Kontrast zu der restlichen Deko des Raumes darstellte.  
„Der ist super geworden!“ Glimmers Stolz in der Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
Aber auch Catra musste zugeben, dass sie sich das Ergebnis schlimmer vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich bin so voll“, beklagte Catra sich, die rücklings auf dem Bett lag. Wie ein Käfer, der nicht mehr alleine aufstehen konnte, hatte sie alle Beine von sich gestreckt.  
„Du hättest nicht so viel essen müssen. Dich hat niemand gezwungen.“Adora hatte nur wenig Mitleid mit ihrer Freundin, legte sich seitlich neben diese auf das Bett und streichelte über Catras Bauch.  
„Uhm- Adora, bitte!“ Die Kleinere zog scharf ihre Luft ein, während sie Adoras Hand beiseite schob, mit der Angst, das sie sonst wirklich platzen würde.  
„Selber Schuld, Dummkopf~“, hauchte Adora und beugte sich leicht über Catra, um diese zu küssen. „Aber dafür liebe ich dich~“  
Catra seufzte zufrieden und legte ihre Hand in den Nacken der Anderen, damit sie diese wieder an sich ziehen konnte. „Ich dich auch“, schnurrte sie während des folgenden Kusses. Langsam ließ sie ihre Zunge über Adoras Lippen streifen, die diese nur einen kleinen Spalt öffnen musste, damit ihre Zungen sich berühren konnten. Adora seufzte wohlig auf und erzitterte kurz, als Catra grinsend ihre Fingernägel über ihren Nacken kratzte, dies aber schneller wieder beendete, als es der Blonden lieb war.  
„Adora..“, murmelte sie schuldvoll und stützte sich auf ihren Unterarmen hoch.  
„Wenn wir nicht aufhören..“ Sie brauchte nicht weiterreden, um zu verdeutlichen, was sonst passieren würde.  
„Ich weiß.“ Adora war frustriert über das Ende dieser Situation, die sie so gerne weitergeführt hätte. Widerwillig krabbelte sie von Catra herunter und aus dem Bett.  
Sie half der Kleineren aus dem Bett, welche augenblicklich anfing zu lachen.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte die Blonde verwirrt wissen, die nicht zuordnen konnte, woraus dieses Lachen hervorging.  
„Adora! Dein Pullover ist grausam!“, kicherte die Kleinere, die in ihrem Fresskoma gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ihre Freundin sich umgezogen hatte.  
„Ist er gar nicht! Lass das nicht Castapella hören. Sie liebt es für alle Pullover zu stricken. Jeder hat einen.“

Entspannt saßen sie mit Glimmer, Bow, Micah und Castapella vor dem Baum, in dem gedimmten Licht des Raumes und unterhielten sich harmonisch. Catra hatte sich in Adoras Arm gelehnt und schnurrte begleitend, während Adoras Hand sanft über ihre Seite streichelte. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten dabei nicht einzuschlafen, da die Situation einfach so ruhig und entspannt war.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus der bissigen Katze mal ein kleines Kätzchen wird“, kicherte Glimmer leise, wodurch Catras Schnurren prompt stoppte.  
„Halt den Mund, Glimmer“, brummte Catra ertappt und spürte die Röte in ihren Wangen, während sie ihren Blick von den Anwesenden abwandte.  
„Musste das sein, Glimmer?“ Adora strafte die Jüngste mit einem Blick, der alles andere als nett war. Auch wenn man Glimmer ansah, dass es nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war die Situation zu zerstören. Sie konnte sich nur nicht mehr die Kindergeschichten anhören, die Micah aus seinen tiefsten Erinnerungen heraus kramte.  
Bevor die Stimmung kippen konnte, stand Castapella auf und lief um den Baum herum, um ein Päckchen hervor zu holen und es Catra zu reichen.  
Verwirrt stellten sich Catras Ohren auf. „Uhm- für mich?.. Aber wieso?“, wollte sie unsicher wissen und nahm das Päckchen an.  
„Mach es schon auf.“ Die Älteste schmunzelte und lächelte die Braunhaarige sanft an.  
Unbeholfen öffnete Catra das Papier und zog ein Stoffpäckchen hervor, das nochmal extra in Band eingebunden war. Nachdem sie auch dieses entfernt hatte, schüttelte sie den Stoff aus, bevor sie erkannte, dass es sich um einen gestrickten Pullover handelte. Dieser war in der oberen Hälfte schwarz, in der unteren in einem dunkleren Rot. Auf dem Pullover befand sich eine Katze, deren Kontur aus silbernen Glitzer gestickt war. Aus dem selben Garn stand über der Katze das Wort ‚Merry‘ und darunter ‚Christmas‘.  
„Zieh ihn dir über“, ermutigte Adora ihre Freundin und schob Catra von sich, damit diese aufstehen und sich den Pullover anziehen konnte. Unbeholfen und nervös tat sie wie ihr geheißen wurde und betrachtete das Kleidungsstück an sich. „Er ist schön“, sagte sie leise und meinte dies auch genauso. Jetzt verstand sie, warum Adora ihren Pullover überhaupt nicht grausam fand.  
„Danke Castapella“, murmelte die Braunhaarige und schaute unsicher zu der Älteren, nicht wissend, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. „Du gehörst jetzt zur Familie, Catra.“, sagte Castapella liebevoll und Catra merkte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Noch bevor sie darauf reagieren konnte, kamen die anderen Familienmitglieder und schlossen sich der Umarmung an.  
Ergriffen von dieser Situation befreite Catra ihren Arm, um mit dem Ärmel ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Sie war zu ergriffen, um etwas zu sagen. Genauso musste sich eine richtige Familie anfühlen.


End file.
